overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness
Darkness (漆黒) was originally one of the three strongest adamantite ranked adventurer teams of the Re-Estize Kingdom. They are even once considered as the most powerful adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, with E-Rantel conquered by the Sorcerer Kingdom, they switch allegiance to the Sorcerer King, becoming the first adamantite adventurer team to be part of the newly-founded nation. Background After leaving the Great Tomb of Nazarick temporarily, Ainz Ooal Gown has made it his objective to become a famous adventurer. He plans to live in a human city such as E-Rantel for a while to better understand the norms of this world and assimilate to it. This was so for the purpose of gathering more information about the New World and its inhabitants he tends to encounter in his adventures. In order to carry out this sort of mission, he enlisted the help of Narberal Gamma as his adventurer partner in accompanying him during his journey to the fortress city of E-Rantel. Furthermore, the group disguised themselves as novice adventurers under an alternative name which are Momon and Nabe respectively. At the same time, the two are equipped with lower-class gears than they normally wear back at Nazarick. They started their first adventurer group debut at E-Rantel and made the city as their home base of operation. Initially, Darkness was supposed to be an adventurer group consisting of only two members at the time of making their team. Though the adventurer group lacks a support type (divine) magic caster, they were still able to manage in successfully achieving several feats from major requests/missions. They have also registered the Wise King of the Forest in the group's rank right after Momon tamed it, making the creature his pet and his companion to fight alongside with. According to two members of Blue Roses, it only took the recently-made adventurer group to reach adamantite rank around a few months, since their debut in the Adventurer's Guild. Darkness's accomplishments ranged from slaying a powerful vampire, clearing up the graveyard incident in E-Rantel, and the list goes on. During that time, the adventurer team have yet to establish their official group name and were just called "Black" for the moment until it was finally decided. Because of all the amazing things they have done within a short matter of time, it led their reputation to greatly spread throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom and even the Baharuth Empire who learned about their group's history. Original Goal of Momon Persona Ainz was hoping to raise the fame of the Momon persona. After his reputation as an adventurer grew to the point of being recognized as a hero, he would then reveal Momon’s true identity, turning all his fame to that of Ainz Ooal Gown, spreading this name throughout the New World. In other words, he wanted to show his guild that he can bring forth changes upon this world, committing to good deeds and feats under the name of Momon. Rumors about their group's origin ??? Relationship between Momon and Nabe ??? Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Darkness debuted in E-Rantel, where they started off as copper class adventurers, the lowest rank. Their first job was to escort Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village along with the Swords of Darkness and help him gets some herbs from Tob Forest which they easily achieved.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Along the way, the duo single-handedly mowed down a group of ogres headed for E-Rantel,Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey and once inside the forest, Momon managed to tame the Wise King of the Forest.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest Darkness was requested again by Lizzie Bareare, the grandmother of Nfirea to save his grandson from the unknown group, who kidnapped him. They went to E-Rantel's cemetery, and faced a mob of the undead, but managed to breakthrough. They met the two instigators, a hero class warrior, and an old necromancer, who were performing a death ritual. The duo managed to kill them and foil their plan before they set it in motion.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death For their part in saving the city, Momon and Nabe were promoted to mythril class adventurers.Overlord Volume 02: Epilogue The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow, and Darkness were summoned amid the mythril class adventurer groups of E-Rantel to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. Momon insisted that Darkness would fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that if others became involve in the fight will only increase the number of victims. Sky Wolf and Rainbow accept his suggestion while Kralgra ignored his advice and chose to follow which resulted in the groups' demise.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The battle with the vampire ended with Momon successfully killing the vampire in an intense battle. The Adventurer's Guild later examined the aftermath of the battle and came to the conclusion that he had truly vanquished the vampire. Darkness was then promoted again this time to adamantite class adventurers, the highest adventurer rank attainable. They became the third adamantite class adventurer party in the Kingdom. They became extremely famous and this allowed them to monopolize all mythril class quests in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 03: Epilogue The Sealed Evil Tree Arc When arriving in the Adventurer's Guild, Momon was informed by Ainzach that there is a request to obtain a rare herb grown in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. Darkness agreed to take on the request despite being told by Ainzach that it will be difficult to complete it without some assistance from other adventurer groups. However, Momon went on ahead and completed the mission earlier than Ainzach had even expected. This left Ainzach shocked as he felt his assistance was in vain after organizing the three adventurer groups to aid Darkness during the start of their mission. In the end, it left the man shouting in disbelief from how Darkness was able to accomplish it within a matter of three days since their departure.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc While Ainz considered enemies involved with brainwashing Shalltear to confront Momon, the latter was instead met with adventurers and mothers carrying new born babies. The mothers in particular, would make a request to Momon, asking the man to pat their babies’ head as a form of blessing to them with health and strength. While so, the adventurers requested a handshake with Momon, telling the adamantite adventurer that they wished to become stronger like him. From experiencing these events, Ainz deduced that Momon had not been able to encounter any possible enemies so far as no one bother in requesting a conversation with him in private. Ainz had also purposely released information to the Adventurer's Guild of Momon defeating the vampire with items like the Sealing Crystal in order to prevent the people from fearing the adventurer as there is a limit to his overwhelming strength.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Two Leaders Arc When Momon of Darkness had trouble entering E-Rantel, he encounters Enri Emmot who was being interrogated by the city's officials. However, the village girl was let go and no longer in custody with the help from Momon. According to the officials, Momon vouched for her with his status as an adamantite-ranked adventurer on the line. They even noted that the exploits of Darkness particularly Momon in the graveyards of E-Rantel were a common topic of discussion whenever the soldiers gathered there. It could be said that most of the armed forces of E-Rantel admired the adventurer group as their fans. Meanwhile, Darkness made his intentions clear he will be tackling some monster subjugation quests at the moment. Along the way, he orders Nabe to inquire Enri on the reason why she visited E-Rantel and what's her purpose for traveling all the way here. As a result, he was able to eventually learn about the Giant of the East and the Serpent of the West sooner or later from the Adventurer’s Guild and confronts his subordinate Lupusregina Beta about it back in Nazarick.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Dark Hero's Story Arc The adventurer group, Darkness was hired by Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim and Andre to escort and guard them on their journey. During their travel together, they came across a threatening monster known as the Gigant Basilisk from a nearby village hunting goblins. They easily defeated the creature with ease and later went on to complete their mission thereafter.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evileye and Gagaran talked about the recent addition to the list of adamantite adventurer group in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Particularly, Darkness was identified by members of Blue Roses to have their signature color as black which may them figured it has some correlation to the Slane Theocracy. They acknowledged the fact that the color being used by the adventurer group also derived from the faith of the Six Great Gods. According to the two, Darkness rose to become the 3rd adamantite adventurer group in the Re-Estize Kingdom within a matter of two months at most. First, they took care of the Zurrernorn incident in E-Rantel regarding the thousands of undead that spawned. Later, the team exterminated the coalition of goblin tribes from the north, then gathered an incredibly rare herb from the Tove Mountains. Afterward, they subjugated a Gigant Basilisk, and along the way, exterminated a group of undead that spilled over from the Katze Plains as well as defeating a powerful vampire.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses On the other hand, Darkness was hired by Marquis Raeven to enhance his estate's security in the wake of the recent disturbances and to suppress the criminal group known as Eight Fingers. However, their request had changed with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army, looking for a certain item in the royal capital. News of this disturbance led to the formation of a conference hosted by Princess Renner where she invites all sorts of people including Darkness to discuss the problem they are about to face. During that meeting, Momon and Nabe greeted various adventurers from all ranks who were waiting in line to meet him one on one. According to a witness, copper-ranking adventurers looked up to Momon as an idol. At the same time, Momon was acting extra careful to avoid suspicions from Gazef Stronoff and Evileye that are present with him.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: Greatest Trump Card During the disturbance, Momon, Nabe, and Evileye assisted in killing some demons that were giving troubles to his allies. Shortly thereafter, the adventurer group Darkness and Evil would leave the demons to them while they go and combat Jaldabaoth and his battle maids. Whilst Lakyus of Blue Roses and later the remaining members of Blue Roses alongside Gazef Stronoff led the adventurers to square off against the demon army to prevent them from spreading deeper into the city. Once Darkness has successfully driven Jaldabaoth and his demon army away from Re-Estize, Momon was acknowledged as the hero of the Re-Estize KingdomOverlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance. Upon thanking the adventurers of Blue Roses for everything they have done, Darkness later part ways with them and returns back to E-Rantel where their home base is situated at.Overlord Volume 06: Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The adventurer group Darkness made a visit to Arwintar, capital of the Baharuth EmpireOverlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death and arranged a private meeting with Fluder Paradyne. During the meeting between both sides, Fluder pledged his new-found loyalty to the superior magic caster before him, willing to carry any sort of orders for his master. Hence, Fluder sends specific worker groups over to the Great Tomb of Nazarick as sacrificial pawns to help his master for political means. Amidst a discussion held among Workers, some thought that the achievements made by Darkness were taken out of context as it sounds unbelievable in more ways than one. A worker stated that Darkness being able to successfully subjugate a Gigant Basilisk with only two members and without the support of any healers was supposed to be impossible in the first place. Additionally, they felt the rumors about Darkness defeating a demon with a difficulty rating of over 200 in just one hit was preposterous. Later, Darkness arrived and greeted the workers as the adventurer group was hired by Count Femel to escort them to a mysterious Large Tomb in the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom, alongside with the adventurers of the Baharuth Empire. Before their departure, he would have a sparring match with the worker Parpatra Ogrion but the latter shortly forfeit thereafter, realizing how powerful the adventurer of Darkness was over the course of battle. Once the expedition set out on their respective mission, the group was left in charge of the protection of the encampment near the large tomb while the workers head inside to explore it. When one of the adventurers asked Momon's opinion regarding the fate of these workers entering the ruins, he instantly replied to the person that all of them involved will die. He reasoned that there is hardly any information about the dangers lurking inside, figuring it is pointless to hope the workers will come back alive when disappointment awaits with that kind of mindset. As the hours of his duty are scheduled, Momon told the adventurer he will take a break first, leaving them to guard the tomb at the moment. Ainz heads to his tent where Nabe was in and switch the role of Momon over to Pandora's Actor while he teleports back to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Meanwhile, in the mysterious tomb, Imina tried to reach a compromise with its owner Ainz Ooal Gown by stating that if he doesn't let them escape, the strongest people will come and forced their way through into this dungeon. Arche further emphasizes her friend's point, declaring that the adventurer Momon of Darkness is among those heroes out there who is even stronger than him as a top-rated warrior. Unfortunately, Ainz informs them that Momon won't be able to defeat him as he has already decided the terrible fate for each Foresight member. In the end, no word from the workers came and were believed to have been wiped out inside the tomb. Following protocol, the adventurers left the area and reported back to Count Femel.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When a noble thought of the idea that maybe Darkness can be the group to subdue Ainz Ooal Gown, other peers figured it is impossible to do so as the Adventurer's Guild would never allow it.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle To prepare for the annual war, Crown Prince Barbro had suggested that the Royal Army conscript the adventurers, especially the adamantite adventurer group, Darkness. Baron Cheneko supported the idea wholeheartedly. Due to his enthusiasm, King Ramposa III gave him the mission of recruiting Darkness to the Kingdom's cause. Cheneko failed in his mission, as Nabe rebuffed him, stating Momon was on a solo mission somewhere else at the moment.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle During the Sorcerer King's procession into the newly conquered city of E-Rantel, Momon defended a young boy and his mother before the cortège. While Albedo was prepared to execute the upstart, the Sorcerer King, impressed at the hero's defiance, relayed orders to Albedo and coerced the adamantite adventurer into servitude lest there would be a massacre of the remaining humans within the city. Outnumbered and seeing no alternative, Momon accepted the term, swearing Darkness to become subordinate to the Sorcerer King and responsible for killing any rebels. It was thanks to this that the inhabitants of E-Rantel remained passive under their new monstrous king, refusing to rebel, lest they tarnish Momon's reputation.Overlord Volume 09: Brand New Chapter The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc It was planned by Albedo to have the adventurer group, Darkness accept a request and be sent abroad for reconnaissance. Representing Darkness, Momon will tell the local leaders to obey the higher-ups of the Sorcerer Kingdom in the meantime before he leaves and commit to his scouting mission. According to Hamsuke, Pandora's Actor acting as Momon of Darkness often rides the coaches and wagons which the humans of E-Rantel readily provided for him. Hamsuke noted that Momon does not always bring the creature along on his journey while tasked with the job of relaying information from concerned citizens over to Nazarick's side. When considering schemers silently working behind the scene in the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Sorcerer King thought of using Darkness to capture such people alive if caught. Afterward, he would sentence these convicts to death, letting Momon take on the role of an executioner. In other words, Momon was tasked with the duty of killing rebellious individuals in the event that they act against the interest of the nation and its king. From the words of Moknach, some adventurers apart from himself felt compelled not to leave E-Rantel despite being occupied by the undead. Adventurers were awed and inspired by Momon who has chosen to stay behind E-Rantel and act as their shield was enough to convince them in not abandoning this city out of fear.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz noted that while acting as Momon of Darkness, he had come to learn about metals and its rarity in the New World. So far, there had been no news about anything harder than adamantite. In this world, something like orichalcum and adamantite were said to be qualified as ultra-rare metals.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Additionally, Ainz once considers forgetting everything including his duties and instead, take on the name as Momon of Darkness so he could travel all over the world. However, he can't expand his ambition further due to his own position as the ruler of Nazarick and the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' The exploits of Darkness had reached the Roble Holy Kingdom. However, some pieces of information were distorted, causing others like the Holy Kingdom's envoys to misinterpret it. For instance, the battle in Re-Estize against Jaldabaoth, who they presumed to be a medium level demon was defeated by an adamantite adventurer made Remedios believe that she can beat him too.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth When emissaries from the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army came to Re-Estize, they learned of the exact details concerning Darkness from Blue Roses. Within the group, Remedios thought Momon must have used some sort of special item to defeat him, but Evileye, a witness of his battle with Jaldabaoth denied such claim. Gustav then intervened into the conversation, questioning if Darkness could've exploited Jaldabaoth's weaknesses and Evileye believes it is possible but doubtful. While the Liberation Army intended to recruit Momon to fight against the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, their request was rejected by the Sorcerer King. The Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown declared to the envoys that this is because Momon's presence was needed in E-Rantel, so he could maintain the city's peace as its enforcer.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation During a political meeting held between members of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army, Ciriaco Naranjo suggests lying about the Sorcerer King having been captured by Jaldabaoth. He figured that if they let Ainz be a captive to the demon, it can convince Momon of Darkness to come over and rescue him. Although the plan may go accordingly without a problem, Gustav thinks that the Sorcerer Kingdom’s impression of their country will be negative if they follow through with the idea. Hence, Gustav was against the idea, believing that even if Momon managed to defeat Jaldabaoth, the discovery of the lie could trigger a war between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Holy Kingdom as a result. He feared that Momon might become a second Jaldabaoth and lead the Sorcerer Kingdom’s undead army marching into their nation as an act of retaliation. Prince Caspond supports Gustav's reason, viewing the worst thing possible is that the Sorcerer Kingdom will have a justified grievance pointed against them.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Strength Darkness was said to be the most powerful and strongest adventurer party among the three groups in the Re-Estize Kingdom. This was evident enough for other adventurers to see in Momon as someone, who has reached the pinnacle of humanity. Currently, Darkness is the only known adamantite adventurer group to hold their own against very powerful monsters with a difficulty level of 150 to 200. With only a warrior and a magic caster, it is thought to be next to impossible to resolve the many dangerous incidents that they are capable of resolving. Also, Evileye herself closely estimated that both Momon's and Nabe's strength are the work of inhuman feats, believing them to be God-kin, who have the blood of a player. Out of all the warriors, Evileye has come across in her lifetime, she concluded that he is the strongest warrior by far. Known Members * Momon, "Dark Hero" * Nabe, "Beautiful Princess" * Hamsuke, "Wise King of the Forest" Trivia * Momon did not name the group "Darkness" at first. It was just a common name originating from his jet-black armor, and Momon eventually accepted it as the proper name. * Pandora's Actor is used as a body double for the Adventurer Persona "Momon," whenever Ainz is not around to lead the group. * In a short amount of time while they are new adventurers, the adventurer group, "Darkness" was able to quickly ascend from the first rank of being a copper to mythril and then finally its final rank, adamantite. The group have managed to skip ranks rather than going through it by order accordingly. * Unknown to the public, it seems this adventurer group, "Darkness" is the only one right now who is completely made up of non-human individuals. * Evileye consider the idea of leaving Blue Roses behind to join Darkness due to her love towards Momon. References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Nazarick